dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Itano Tomomi
Perfil thumb|300px|Itano Tomomi *'Nombre:' 板野友美 (いたの ともみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Itano Tomomi *'Apodos: Tomochin (ともちん) Tomo *'''Profesión: Cantante, Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Estatura: 156 cm *'''Signo zodiacal: Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia: '''Padres y hermana menor. *'Agencia: ' Horipro Dramas *Mikaiketsu no Onna (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.6 *Fringe Man (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Gaki☆Rock - Asakusa Rokku Ninjo Monogatari (Amazon Prime, 2017) *Cook Keibu no Bansankai (TBS, 2016) *Bad Boys J (NTV, 2013) *Majisuka Gakuen 2 (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Sakura kara no Tegami (NTV, 2011) *Majisuka Gakuen (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Moyashimon (Fuji TV, 2010) *Kamen Rider W (TV Asahi, 2009) Temas para Dramas *''Kimi ni Okuru Uta tema para Boku wa Mada Kimi o Aisanai Koto ga Dekiru (2019) Películas *Diner (2019) *Prison 13 (2019) *Imagination Game (2018) *The Brand New Legend of the Stardust Brothers (星くず兄弟の新たな伝説) (2018) *The Stare (2016) *All Esper Dayo! (2015) *The Nutcracker / Kurumi Wari Ningyo (2014) voz *Documentary of AKB48: The Time Has Come (2014) *Bad Boys J - The Movie (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: NO FLOWER WITHOUT RAIN (2013) *Documentary of AKB48: Show Must Go On (2012) *Documentary of AKB48: To Be Continued (2011) *Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO and W Featuring Skull: Movie War (2010) *Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate (2010) *Wig / Kazura (2010) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double & Decade: Movie War 2010 (2009) *Love Center / Ai Ryutsu Centre (2008) *Densen Uta (2007) Programas de TV *Tomomi Itano's Love Japan *AKBINGO! *Shūkan AKB (週刊AKB) Programas de Radio *AKB48 Ashita made Mou Chotto (明日までもうちょっと。) (10/15/2007, Transmisión Bunka) *TomoTomo no Yagi-san, Oide (ともとものヤギさん、おいで～♪) (2008.04.07 - Actualmente, TBS podcasting954 RADIO) *AKB48 no All Night Nippon (AKB48のオールナイトニッポン7) (2010.04.09 - ) Anuncios *'2012: '''EMOBILE LTE *'2011: Samantha Thavasa *'2010: '''Ito-Yokado "BODY HEATER" (イトーヨーカドー『BODY HEATER』) *'2010: 'UHA Mikakutō "Puccho" (UHA味覚糖『ぷっちょ』) *'2008: 'Kirin Nuda by Kirin Beverage *'2006: 'NTT Docomo Vídeos Musicales *MAY'S - I LOVE YOU ga Ienakute (2009) Discografía 'Álbum 'Singles' 'Digital Single' DVD's *2018.02.28 Documentary of "Just as I am / Wanderer" *2016.11.23 Tomomi Itano ASIA TOUR 2016 【000】Live *2014.12.17 Tomomi Itano Live Tour ~S×W×A×G~ *2011.04.22 Itano Tomomi Photobooks * 2009.04.16 T.O.M.O.rrow * 2009.08.19 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.1 In Summer * 2009.11.30 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.2 TOMOHAWAII!! * 2010.10.08 TOMOCAWAII!! VOL.3 * 2010.11.22 TOMOCHIN! * 2013.09.20 Itano tte, Osharenano!? Tomo, Tsuini Misechaimasu * 2013.09.30 Tomochin Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo J-Pop:' AKB48 **TEAM A (2005-2009) **TEAM K (2009-2013) *'Aficiones: ' Ver películas e ir de compras. *'Habilidades:' Baile, electone y natación. *'Comida favorita:' Fideos, natto, arroz, carne, ramen y kimchi. *Vivió 5 años en Suita, Osaka. * En 2005, fue seleccionada para convertirse en miembro del grupo japonés AKB48. *Tomomi Itano lanza su primer single el 26 de enero de 2011 llamado Dear J. Con más de 200.000 copias alcanzó el primer lugar en las listas diarias de Oricon y el segundo lugar en las semanales. Su primer single digital llega cuatro meses más tarde bajo el título de "Wanna Be Now", este nuevo tema consigue hacerse con el segundo lugar en el ranking diario de la lista Recochoku y en el sexto en el semanal. *Se graduó de AKB48 el 25 de agosto del 2013 en el Tokyo Dome. *En la graduación de Tokyo Dome, mientras agradecía a sus fans, las miembros graduadas; Atsuko Maeda y Mariko Shinoda aparecieron con un ramo de rosas cada una. Tomochin entre lagrimas expreso que ella antes deseaba poder graduarse con la presencia de Atsuko y Mariko. *Al igual que otras miembros de AKB48, fue acusada de realizarse cirugía plástica, en su caso de haberse hecho el doble párpado e incluso colocarse silicona debajo de los ojos. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Perfil (King Records) *Sitio Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook oficial Galería 449px-Tomomi.jpg Fui ni promo.jpg Tomomi Itano - 10nen go no Kimi e (Promotional).jpg Tomomi Itano Ai ni Pierce.jpg P-KIZM-219.jpg Tomomi Itano - Little (Promotional 3).jpg NekoPOP-Tomomi-Itano-J-Pop-Summit-2014.jpg Itano Tomomi - COME PARTY! promo.jpg Videografía Archivo:Itano Tomomi - Dear J|Dear J Archivo:Itano Tomomi - Fui ni|Fui ni Archivo:Itano Tomomi - 10nengo no Kimi e|10nengo no Kimi e Archivo:Itano Tomomi - 1%|1% Archivo:Itano Tomomi - little|little Archivo:Itano Tomomi - Crush|Crush Archivo:Itano Tomomi - COME PARTY!|COME PARTY! Archivo:Itano Tomomi - Gimme Gimme Luv|Gimme Gimme Luv Horipro Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JSolista